36 Niff Drabbles
by hyrew
Summary: After seeing so many Niff drabbles I was inspired to do a few of my own. 36 to be exact. All of them are connected but are basically just little snippets of Jeff and Nick's life together in no particular order.
1. One

"Nick! Quick! Quick come here! Quick!" Jeff yelled. Not even a moment later he could hear the brunet running through the house.

"What happened!"

"Look!" Jeff yelled pointing at a toddler. "He's walking! Sammy's walking Nicky!"

Nick beamed down at the child. "Sammy, can you come to daddy?" He asked as he bent down. The toddler looked up at him in confusion and began walking in the opposite direction.

Jeff laughed. "Wow Nicky, he's only one and a half and he already can't wait to get away from us."

Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek. "Today he's walking for the first time, tomorrow he's sixteen and we're embarrassing him at school dances."

"Hey! I'm a great dancer!"

Nick replied with a soft laugh. "He's growing up Jeffy."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick. "Yeah…he is…"


	2. Two

Nick frowned. "Your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Nicky." Jeff whined.

"Then why was he glaring at me the entire dinner?"

"He wasn't glaring…"

"Jeff."

Jeff frowned. "He doesn't hate you Nicky! He just…didn't know we were dating…"

"Or that you were gay." Nick added in.

"…Yeah…Just give him some time Nicky. He was just shocked."

Nick laughed. "Doubt it."

"No! I'm sure he will come around! My cousin is gay and he's fine with it!"

"No." Nick laughed. "I doubt he didn't know you were gay!"

"What! I could totally pass as straight!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Then how did my mom know you were gay before you told her?"

"Because she caught us making out on your bed…" Jeff said laughing.

"Yeah, talk about an awkward way to come out to your mom…"

"At least she didn't walk in any later or else it would have been more awkward…"

"Yeah." Nick replied as the two laughed.


	3. Three

"Don't cry Jeff." Nick said, frowning as he patted his husband on the shoulder.

"I-I can't help it! He's gone!" The blond said as he began sobbing.

Nick frowned. "Jeff, Sammy's just going to pre-school. He'll be back in four hours."

"I know…But I miss him so much! Why couldn't I stay with him! The teacher said parents were aloud to stay the first day."

"Jeff, you would have cried the entire time. We still have thirteen more years to embarrass him at school…"

"What if he has a hard time making friends! Or gets lonely? Or starts to miss us!"

Nick laughed. "Sammy will be fine. He's a social butterfly, just like his daddy."

Jeff sniffled. "Maybe we can pick him up early? Just today…"

"…Maybe…"

"Like right now…"

"It's only been fifteen minutes!"


	4. Four

Jeff nervously adjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the full length mirror that was in front of him.

"Jeff?"

Jeff spun around in shock when he heard the voice. "Nick!"

"Hi." Nick said smiling.

"You know it's bad luck to see me before the wedding."

Nick laughed. "So you finally admit that you're the bride?"

Jeff frowned. "No! I'm totally the husband! I'm…" He paused for a moment trying to think of how he was more manly than Nick. "Taller."

Nick laughed. "That means nothing."

"So why are you here? Not saying your final goodbyes before you ditch me and I never see you again, are you?"

"Psh, like I could ever live without you!"

Jeff smiled. "Because you love me too much to go on without me?"

Nick laughed. "No, because I need a wife to clean up after me!" He said sticking his tongue out.

Jeff laughed too. "Then that just proves that you're the wife because we both know just how messy I am!"

"Jeff," Mrs. Sterling said knocking on the door. "I'm not trying to worry you but Nick isn't in his room…"

The two laughed. "I'm in here Mrs. Sterling." The brunet replied.

Mrs. Sterling opened the door and frowned. "Nicholas Duval! It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I'm not the bride!" Jeff whined loudly.


	5. Five

A loud sound filled the kitchen followed by a couple of curse words. A moment later there were footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Are you alright!" Jeff exclaimed inspecting his child.

"Dad….I'm fine….I just dropped a pan."

"Was it full of boiling water!" Jeff yelled.

"…No, it was empty…" Sam replied.

Nick laughed at his husbands panic. Jeff took notice. "This isn't funny Nicky! He could have been hurt!"

"With an empty pan?"

"It could have hit him in the head and given him a concussion!"

"Dad, you act like I'm five. I'm fourteen now…I think I can get out a pan without seriously injuring myself."

"The floor is another story." Nick said laughing as he saw a giant scratch on the ground where the pan had landed.

"Sorry 'bout that…"

Nick just laughed. "It's alright. Accidents happen."

"As long as you're not hurt." Jeff said hugging his child tightly.

"Well I might break a rib if you hug me any tighter…"


	6. Six

Jeff paced around the floor nervously. "W-what if she doesn't like us?"

Nick gave his husband a reassuring smile. "What isn't to like about us?"

Jeff quit pacing and looked at Nick. "Well what if we don't like her?"

Nick laughed. "We aren't trying to adopt her Jeffy."

"I know but…genes ya' know. What if it turns out to be like her and we don't like her? Is there a return policy or…"

Nick began to laugh harder. "Jeff, a baby isn't like something you buy at the grocery store!"

"I know, I know! I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Incredibly."

"It'll be fine Jeff."

"That's what you said before the last interview. And the one before that. And what happened? We didn't get a baby."

Nick smiled and put his arm around his husband reassuringly. "If this one doesn't work out we'll go to another interview. And if that one doesn't work out we'll go to another. We wont stop until we get a baby."

Jeff smiled. "Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	7. Seven

"Nicky! Wake up!" Jeff said as he rolled around on top of the brunet. "Get up Nicky!"

"Go away." Nick mumbled from under his blanket.

"No!" Jeff whined. "Come on Nicky, get up! It's time to open your birthday gift!"

"I'll do it later."

Jeff frowned and left the room. Nick smiled from under his blankets. Finally. He thought. A moment or two later Nick heard quick foot steps that were getting closer, and closer, and closer, until Nick felt Jeff jump on top of him. He gasped in shock.

"Now are you going to get up?"

"…Fine."

"Good. Now here, open it!" Jeff said excitedly as he handed Nick a small box.

"What is it?" The brunet asked confused.

"Open it and you'll find out!" Jeff said brightly.

Nick frowned. "You're way too cheerful in the mornings."

"…It's 3p.m. Nick…"

"Oh…" Nick said as he looked back down at the box and began to un-wrap it. Inside the box was an antique pocket watch. "Jeff…H-how did you-"

"Know you love old pocket watches? You told me our first date." Jeff said beaming down at Nick.

Nick looked astonished. "That was eleven years ago Jeff! You remembered all this time?"

Jeff smiled sweetly at his husband. "Yep."


	8. Eight

"Now boys, we have a new member joining our troop today. I'd like everyone to welcome Nicholas Duval."

A small brunet boy no older than six appeared from behind the boy scout troops leader. "Hi." He said waving to the ten other boys.

"Nicholas, why don't you sit beside Jeffrey. Jeffrey, raise your hand."

A little blond boy raised his hand and smiled warmly at Nick. As Nick walked over to sit down the blond lept up and wrapped his arms around Nick tightly. "Hi! I'm Jeff!"

"…I'm Nick."

"We're going to be best friends. Everyone loves me." The blond said smiling with his teeth, one front tooth was missing.

A few minutes went by with Jeff asking Nick multiple questions before Nick became impatient. "Hey! Stop it! You're asking too many questions. You can ask one more."

Jeff sat in silence for a moment thinking before he smiled brightly, obviously figuring out what he wanted to ask. "Can I call you Nicky?"

Nick frowned. "No!"

"Well, I'm gonna anyway!" Jeff said sticking out his tongue.


	9. Nine

Nick couldn't help but smile as he signed the last of the adoption papers. Jeff had done so earlier meaning that the little six day old boy was theirs. There was only one last thing they needed to do.

"Jeffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What should we name him?"

"Hmm, well it was between Nathan and Adam right?"

"Yeah, but now neither feel right."

"Sammy Joshua Duval-Sterling!" Jeff said brightly.

Nick smiled. "I like it." He said as he wrote the name on the paper. Nick handed over the papers to the lady at the desk and a few minutes later a doctor came out holding a little blond boy. He smiled as he handed him to Nick.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Nick said as Jeff gave the doctor a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Jeff exclaimed. The doctor merely laughed and left the two.

Nick gingerly put the baby in a car seat and the three went to the car. Nick drove while Jeff stayed in the back to watch the baby.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a baby….A real baby."

Nick smiled. "I know."


	10. Ten

"Nicky?" Jeff asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah Jeffy?" Nick asked looking up from his french work book. He was sitting at his desk across from where Jeff sat on his bed.

"C-can I tell you something?"

"We're best friends Jeffy! You can tell me anything." Nick said giving Jeff a warm smile.

"First, promise me that what I'm about to tell you wont change our friendship."

"…I promise."

"Nicky…I-I'm…umm…Nick, I…l-like boys…"

"So…you're gay?"

"…Y-yeah…"

Nick smiled suddenly. "I know."

Jeff looked at Nick in shock. "What!"

"Yeah, I've known since middle school Jeffy…It's kind of obvious…"

"What do you mean obvious!" Jeff exclaimed turning a bright shade of red.

"As in everyone already knows."

"Everyone!"

"Yeah…Like I said, it's pretty obvious…No one cares that you're gay Jeffy, we all love you no matter what!" It was silent for a few minutes before Nick decided to speak up again. "Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me though."

"You're welcome."

"And Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay too."

"What!"


	11. Eleven

"Nicky! Nicky guess what!" Jeff yelled excitedly as he ran inside their apartment.

"What?" Nick said looking up from his book.

"Guess!"

"Uhh, let's see…Hmm…Hitler came back from the dead riding an alpaca and is trying to take over the world with his legion of evil zombies?"

"You aren't even trying." Jeff pouted for a moment before smiling again. "Do you remember a few months ago when my band sent in a cd to a couple of record lables?"

Nick immediately knew where Jeff was going. He leapt from his bed into Jeff's arms, giving his boyfriend a tight hug. "Congratulations Jeffy! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Nicky! It isn't completely official yet though. We're meeting with them tomorrow to see about a contract."

"Still thats amazing! Ha, my boyfriend, the big rock-star!"

Jeff smiled. "And just think, soon you'll be my boyfriend, the author of the best novel ever written in history!"

Nick laughed. "My book isn't that great…Besides my publisher hasn't gotten back to me yet…"

"Psh, you are the best writter ever. We'll both gonna be famous!"

Nick laughed. "No, you'll be famous and I'll be a trophy husband."

"Nicky, you'll be so much more than that!" Jeff said sweetly.

"You think?"

"Of course! You'll be my roadie too!"


	12. Twelve

"Jeff, where are you?" Nick called as he opened the front door to their apartment.

"In here." Jeff called from the living room.

"Good." Nick said sitting beside his husband. "I have something for you." He said smiling sweetly at the blond.

"Unless it's a baby I'm not interested." Jeff said as he rested his head on the brunets shoulder. "I don't get why it's this hard to adopt a baby…It's not like there's a shortage of them or anything!"

Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look and wrapped his arms around Jeff, bringing him even closer. "Don't give up hope Jeffy. We wont give up until we have a son or daughter! It'll all work out in the end."

"Really?" Jeff said hopefully.

"Really. But until then I figured I'd get you the next best thing."

Jeff smiled brightly. "You got me a puppy!"

"Well, it's kind of like a puppy…" Nick said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to fetch the gift.

"A kitten!"

"Sort of…" Nick said as he re-entered the room with one hand behind his back.

"Nicky, you really shouldn't hold bunnies like that." Jeff said frowning. "Oh well, let me see it!"

Nick moved his hand to his front. "Surprise!"

Jeff frowned. "Nicky, that's a goldfish."


	13. Thirteen

"Grandpa!" A little blonde girl yelled.

"Hi Nicole! How are you?" Jeff asked excitedly as he picked the five year old up.

"Pa, maybe you shouldn't do that! Your back…"

Jeff frowned. "I'm 49, not 100 Sammy."

Sam ignored his blond dad and went on to his other. "Hey dad." He said as he gave Nick a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I still have three kids in the house with this one!" Nick said as he pointed to Jeff.

Sam laughed. "How are Jordan and Sadie?"

"Your sisters are fine. We sent them and a few friends on a trip to Florida as a graduation present a few days ago." Nick then turned his attention to his grandchild. "And how is little Nicky doing today?"

"I'm great papa!"

Jeff smiled. "Did you know you were named after your papa?"

"Really!"

"Yep." Sam said smiling at his daughter.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be like papa when I grow up!"

Sam laughed. "If I raise you right you will."

Nick looked slightly embarrassed and Jeff laughed as he nudged Nick. "Come on, lets go inside. I want to show you my newest Grammy!"


	14. Fourteen

"Hey Nicky?" Jeff asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me study?"

"Yeah sure, what subject?"

"Anatomy."

Nick turned a bright shade of red. "W-what?"

"Anatomy. I'm having a hard time remember all the bone names and where they all go." Jeff said looking up at Nick. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. S-so bones you say? How can I help?"

Jeff smiled sheepishly. "Well…I was wondering if I could draw on you."

"Draw on me?"

"Yeah, it'll help me actually see where the bones are instead of looking at a piece of paper…I'll use dry-erase marker, it's pretty easy to get off you skin."

"So let me get this straight, you want to draw on me?"

Jeff frowned. "Well, I'd do it on me but I can't reach all the places. Please Nicky. For me?" Jeff said pouting.

Nick sighed. He could never say no to Jeff. "Fine."

"Good now take off your shirt!"

Nick looked at Jeff nervously for a moment before doing so. He had the biggest crush on Jeff for as long as he could remember. He was nervous beyond belief. The two hadn't been so close with so little fabric between them since they were six and took baths together.

Jeff noticed Nick's nervousness but ignored it as he began writing the names and drawing awkward lumps on the brunets chest. A few minutes later Nick looked down in confusion. "What are those?"

"…Ribs…"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"Never try to become an artist."

"Hey!" Jeff protested horribly messing up the lump he was drawing. He noticed and bit his lip in thought trying to think of how to fix the horrible mis-shapen lump.

When Jeff finished his thought he looked up at Nick who was staring at his lips. Jeff smiled and stuck his tongue out. "You want to kiss me." He said jokingly as he laughed.

"W-what!" Nick said as his voice cracked.

Jeff quit his laughing and looked at Nick seriously. "Wait…you really do, don't you?"

"I-I…I…." Nick didn't know what to say.

Jeff smiled sweetly and kissed Nick softly on the lips. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that Nicky."

Nick sighed in relief. "Same."

"Now," Jeff began, "Lets wash you off."

"But what about studying for Anatomy?"

Jeff smiled. "I don't take Anatomy. I just love seeing you shirtless.."


	15. Fifteen

Nick couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he watched some random girl give many flirtatious looks to Jeff. His Jeff. Nick was never one to get jealous easy or to get possessive over Jeff…At least, he always thought he wasn't. His frown deepened into a scowl as the blonde girl made her way over to where Jeff was standing in line. Nick wanted nothing more then to get up and tell her to leave but he was saving Jeff and himself a spot in the crowded cafe. He was close enough to just barley hear them talking though.

"Hi." The girl said cheerfully. "My name is Maddie."

"Hi Maddie, I'm Jeff." The blond said smiling brightly at the girl.

The girl began talking again but Nick couldn't hear what she was saying. He did, however, notice her practically groping Jeff. Nick's eyes narrowed. He knew Jeff was too naive to realize that she was flirting with him. He knew that Jeff would never cheat on him and that he loved him, not some slutty girl he just met. Hell, Jeff didn't even like girls! Nick sighed loudly. Just let it go Nick, you know nothing is going to happen. You aren't going to say anything. Don't get jealous. Not over some stupid whore who's practically trying to sufficate Jeff with her boobs! Geez, this is a public cafe not an x-rated film festival! Put those away! Nick thought.

He looked away for a few moments trying to forget about the girl but he found himself glaring at her once again. Don't do anything. If you get up, you'll lose your seat. She isn't worth your time. Do not do anything Nick. Do not!

The girl began to touch Jeff on the base of his neck. Don't do it Nick. You hate P.D.A. anyway. Don't do it…do not…oh, screw it. Nick got up, walked up to the two, and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him in for a long, pasionet kiss.

Jeff smiled sweetly at Nick. "Nicky! This is Maddie. We met waiting in line. Maddie, this is my husband, Nicky."

Maddie frowned in disappointment and Nick couldn't help but have a Cheshire grin plastered on his face the rest of the day.


	16. Sixteen

Jeff frantically ran to the kitchen when he smelled smoke. He quickly pulled the chicken out of the oven and frowned when he saw the entire chicken was black.

He sighed as he put the chicken on the table and began to attempt to scrape off the burnt parts. It has the first time that he was to cook for Nick and he was beyond nervous. Why did I tell him I would cook for him? I'm a terrible cook! I can't even make simple chicken!

He looked at the clock and his frown deepened. Nick was going to be there any minute and Jeff had managed to mess up everything he had made. He burnt the chicken, he dropped the salad on the floor, and he put salt in the chocolate cake instead of sugar by accident.

Jeff jumped a little when he heard a knock at his door. "Crap…" He murmured to himself as he went to answer the door.

"Hey Jeffy." Nick said brightly to his boyfriend.

"Hi Nicky." Jeff said as he moved over to let the brunet slide in.

The brunet looked around and frowned. "What's that burnt smell?" He asked as he headed towards to kitchen.

Jeff looked down. "About that…"

Nick suddenly began laughing historically.

"What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"The kitchen!" Nick said wrapping his arms around his own sides. "It's a mess!"

Jeff looked at the kitchen and began laughing himself. The kitchen really was a mess. There was some cake batter on the ceiling fan, an obvious burnt smell throughout the apartment, salt and sugar where poured all over the counters, and pieces of lettuce were scattered all over the floor. It was a train reck.

"You must have really been trying to impress me to make this much of a mess." Nick said smiling fondly at Jeff.

"I was…"

"Well, I appreciate it…Even if it turned out a horrible mess."

"I'm sure the chicken is alright…once you get past the burnt part."

"Jeff. The whole chicken is the burnt part." Nick said laughing again. "Come on, lets get this place cleaned up and after we can go back to my place. I'll show you how to not burn a chicken."


	17. Seventeen

"For Sectionals I propose we do our entire set in eight part harmony." Wes said as he fiddled with his gavel. Wes began speaking again but Nick didn't hear him. He was far too busy staring at the blond across the room. Jeff had woken up late that morning and didn't have time to do anything but change into his uniform. God he looks so cute like that.

Jeff noticed Nick's eyes and smiled at the brunet innocently, making him look cuter. Nick slowly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. He then waited for Wes to look away before tossing it in Jeff's direction.

Jeff wasn't paying attention so it hit him in the face. The blond looked at the paper in confusion for a moment before opening it, reading it, and writing a response down.

This went on a few more times. Jeff threw the paper back to Nick but Wes caught it before it reached Nick. He frowned before opening the note and reading it aloud.

"Jeffy, you have no clue how good you look right now.

Please, I look a hot mess...

Hot is right.

Ha, no, I look gross.

I'm serious! You look amazing right now! Like always :]

You're so sweet Nicky :D

So what do you want to do this weekend?

IDK you choose! When I plan dates they always end horribly!

Staying the night in jail was kinda horrible...but it doesn't matter what we do as long as you're there. ;]

I love you! :D :D

I love you too Jeffy." When Wes finished reading he looked up at Nick with a glare. "Nick, Jeff, you know there is no passing notes during Warbler practice.

Nick's face was bright red. "Y-you didn't have to read it out-loud though!"

Wes smiled. "Well maybe that'll teach you not to pass notes."

Jeff laughed. "Doubt it."


	18. Eighteen

Jeff was beyond excited as he quickly dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?" A tired voice said through the phone.

"Nicky! Check your mail!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff, it's eight in the morning…why are you so awake?"

"It's two in the afternoon sleepy head! Now, go get the mail!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Nick sighed. "Fine. Hold on." Jeff heard Nick's bed make a light creaking sound followed by Nick's footsteps. The front door opened and Jeff heard the mailbox being touched. "It's a letter from Dalton….Jeff, I know you're excited about starting high school in two weeks but did you really have to drag me out of bed to check classes with me? We signed up for all the same ones so I bet we'll get in a few together…"

"Just open it already!"

"Fine…" Nick opened the manila envelope and began reading. "So, what exactly am I looking for?"

"Go the page…eighteen! Line three and read it out loud!"

"Alright…it says 'you will be boarded in the Windsor house, room 36 with a Jeff S. Sterling.' So why did I have to read that out loud?" Nick asked with a yawn, obviously too tired to comprehend what he had just read.

"Nicky, read it again."

Nick did so and suddenly became excited. "Jeff!"

"I know! I can't believe it!"

"This is so awesome!"

Jeff laughed. "I know! Now we don't have to worry about getting annoying roommates!"

"Well, you don't at least…" Nick said jokingly.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. You know I wouldn't want to share a room with anyone other than my best friend!"

Jeff smiled. "The next four years are going to be awesome Nicky!"


	19. Nineteen

"Jeffy, it can't be that bad…" Nick said knocking on Jeff's bathroom door. "Come on, let me see."

"No!"

"Jeffy." Nick begged. "Please, for me."

There was a pause before Jeff spoke again. "No, you're gonna laugh at me."

"No I wont. Promise!"

"…Pinky promise?"

"I can't pinky promise you if you don't come out. It honestly can't be that bad Jeffy! No one laughed at Blaine last week when he started wearing a bunch of hair gel."

"Everyone in our grade laughed at him!"

"Okay yeah, but only because we're immature thirteen year olds…and because he looks ridiculous and doesn't even realize it…"

"But I do realize how dumb I look."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you look fine."

"I haven't even told you what happened."

"Then show me."

"Promise not to laugh?" Jeff said nervously.

"I promise. Now come on out Jeffers."

The doorknob rattled and the door opened just enough for Nick to see one of Jeff's eyes staring at him. Nick gave him a friendly smile and the door opened a little more. Nick pulled the door open quickly and stared at Jeff for a second before bursting into laughter.

"You promised not to laugh!"

"You didn't tell me you tried to dye your hair pink!" Nick said, holding his sides.

"…It was supposed to be a light brown…I don't know what happened."

After a moment or two Nick finally was able to regain his composure and pulled Jeff friend into a hug. "It looks fine Jeffy." He said reassuringly.

"Then why'd you laugh?"

"Because I was expecting you to have braces or something….and that something was not pink hair…"

"I look horrible…"

"You look adorable Jeffy."

"Really?"

"Really."


	20. Twenty

"Hey Jeffy." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Jeff who was facing the other way.

"Hi Nicky." Jeff replied not looking up from his papers and books.

Nick moved his head and placed in on Jeff's shoulder to get a better look at what the blond was doing. "Whatcha doin' Jeffy?"

"Studying."

"Studying?" Nick asked, astonished. "That hardly sounds like something you'd do…"

"Finals are next week and I want to actually pass Biology. I don't want to be a sophomore forever." Jeff said laughing lightly.

Nick hugged Jeff a little tighter before speaking. "I'm bored." He said matter-o-factly. Jeff didn't reply. Nick frowned and shook Jeff slightly. "Jeff." He whined.

"I'm busy Nicky." The blond whined back.

Nick pouted. "But I'm bored! You can study later."

Jeff sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I pay attention to you, are you?"

Nick smiled sweetly. "Nope."

"Fine. But when I fail all my finals you have to tell my parents it's because you 'were bored'." Jeff said as he turned around to face Nick.

"Alright." Nick said, smiling.

"So," Jeff began, "What do you wanna do?"

Nick smiled mischievously before going to his closet and pulling out two light-sabers.

Jeff frowned. "Nicky, no! Last time we played you broke my glasses…"

"Don't wear them this time."

Jeff laughed lightly. "You're wanting to play and I'm being the responsible one? Did we switch personalities or something?"

Nick bonked Jeff lightly on the head. "Something like that. Now get up, I have something to tell you."

Jeff stood up and Nick handed him a blue light saber. "What?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Jeff, I am your father."

No, no! That's not true! It's impossible!" Jeff yelled dramatically before Nick pretended to cut off Jef's arm.


	21. Twenty one

Nick nervously paced around his dorm room as he waited for Jeff to come back from his fencing lesson. Nick had finally gotten the courage to ask Jeff on an official date to the film festival and if Jeff didn't come back in a few more minutes they were going to miss the last showing of 'The Fly'. Nick knew Jeff well enough to know that the movie would scare Jeff right into Nick's chest, leading to the perfect first date. Nick needed this date to be perfect. It took him four months to actually work up the courage to ask him out so he was not going to screw it up.

A few moments later Jeff walked in the room in his fencing outfit. "Hey Nicky!" He said, smiling brightly at the brunet.

Nick frowned. "Hurry up and change so we don't miss our movie Jeff."

"Alright, just give me like half an hour."

"No Jeffy, we need to leave like now or else we'll miss the movie."

"Nicky," Jeff began as he started to change his outfit, "you know it's an entire festival right? It has movies ranging from the 20's to last year, meaning that there are a bunch of 'em! If we miss the movie we could always just catch another."

And the two did catch another. By the time they had gotten down to the festival 'The Fly' was twenty minutes into the plot. Most movies where the same way. The two had decided to see 'The Room'.

"Wow…that was a horrible, horrible movie…" Jeff said as the two walked out of the room.

"Yeah…" Nick said looking down and frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I just wanted our first date to be perfect…" Nick confessed.

Jeff smiled and grabbed Nick's hand. "It was perfect Nicky!"

"What? Where we watching different movies or something?"

Jeff laughed. "No, we watched the same horrible movie. It was perfect because I got to spend some time with you!"

Nick smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?"

Jeff laughed. "Only all the time."


	22. Twenty two

"Jeff," Nick said with a laugh, "you're aware that you look ridiculous right?"

"No I don't!"

"Are you serious! I can't believe you thought you looked dumb when you dyed your hair pink in the seventh grade but when you have a patchy, kinda there, mostly not there, beard you think you look fine!" Nick said poking Jeff's cheek.

"I did look dumb with my pink hair! I look older with my beard! Like I'm 25 or something."

"Jeffy, you look like a 17 year old who's trying to grow a beard that refuses to come in. Now please, shave it off! Picture day is tomorrow!"

Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. "I look fine…"

"Jeffy," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and looked into the mirror with him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you know I have your best interest in mind at all times, right?"

"…Yeah?"

"Then shave! Please!"

"No!" Jeff whined.

Nick pouted. "I hate to do this but fine, if you wont shave that awkward little squirrel off your face then no more kisses."

"What?"

"I can't Jeff! I'm sorry, it's like kissing sandpaper! And not even a full sheet of sandpaper! It's like you glued little bits of it on random areas of your face! So no more kissing until it's gone."

Jeff didn't reply but instead headed towards the door of their dorm. "I'll be back."

Nick frowned. "Where are you going?"

"…To go buy razors…"

Nick smiled as Jeff closed the door. "Thank God he fell for it…"


	23. Twenty three

"Nicky!" Jeff said as he ran inside their shared dorm.

"Hey, Jeffers, what's up?" The brunet replied.

"The most amazing thing just happened! I was walking down the hall and some guy named Sebastion dragged me into this room and-"

"And the story is now in a different direction then I thought it would…" Nick cut in.

"No! He pulled me into a room and a bunch of guys, including him, started singing! They call themselves the Warblers and they are amazing Nicky! They're like rockstars or something!"

"Oh?"

"Join with me?" Jeff asked, now giving Nick the look of a lost puppy. "Please."

"Jeffy, you know I don't like singing in front of people…"

"But you're a great singer! You not showing your voice off should be a crime or something!"

Nick laughed. "I'm…alright…I guess."

"Psh, you're the best singer I know Nicky! Now please audition with me? Please!"

"…I don't know…"

"Nicky." Jeff whined.

Nick sighed. "It'd make you happy, to sing up on stage, wouldn't it?"

Jeff smiled brightly. "You know my dream is to be a rockstar!"

Nick smiled back at the blond. "Then fine, I'll do it…Just because I know you wont do it if I'm not there…"

"Because it wouldn't be any fun without my Nicky!" Jeff said, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.


	24. Twenty four

"Nicky!" Jeff yelled excitedly as he practically leapt on the brunets back. "We did it! We graduated high school!"

"Yeah we did! Ha, I'm almost surprised that you passed all your classes!" Nick teased, reaching around to pull his boyfriend off of him.

"Hey! My grades were fine!…Minus Government…but that's not my fault! You distracted me all the time in there!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, you think Mr. Grimlich would know not to let us sit together…We both almost failed that class!"

The two laughed and joked around a few more minutes until Jeff's mom came around with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Smile you two!" She said as she took a picture of the two. "Aww, my two sons! I am so proud of you two!"

Jeff laughed. "Mom, you do know Nick isn't actually your kid, right?"

"Not yet, but once you two get married he will." She said beaming as the two graduates turned a deep shade of red.

"Mom!" Jeff whined, embarrassed. Nick couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jeff's face.

"So little Nicky, where are your parents?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

Nick frowned. "They're both on business trips." Mrs. Sterling gave Nick a sympathetic look. "It's alright though. My second family came!" He said brightly as he looked around at the Sterling family.

Ever since Nick met Jeff he practically lived at the Sterling house. His parents were away most of the time and he was an only child and got lonely. Jeff had four siblings living at his house and enough room to add Nick to the bunch. He was an honorary Sterling…who just so happened to be dating the oldest son.

Mrs. Sterling smiled again. "Good. Now, lean in again! I want at least another fifty pictures before we leave!"


	25. Twenty five

"Hey Jeff, hows the whether up there?" Scott, the second grade class bully asked as he pushed Jeff down. Jeff's eyes began to water and he tried his best not to cry. "You're so tall! It's weird! You're weird!" He teased.

"No I'm not!" Eight year old Jeff protested.

"You're like a giraffe! Jeffrey the giraffe!"

"I'm not a giraffe!" Jeff whined.

"I bet you hit your head on the moon at night!" Scoot said as he cornered the blond.

"I don't!"

"You're a freak! Freak boy! Why are you so weird? You aren't like the other boys in the class! You're tall like a girl! Are you a girl Jeff? You're so weird! No one likes you 'cause you're so weird."

Jeff began crying and in an instant Scott was on the ground. Nick had come running at the sound of Jeff crying and pushed the bully down. "Stop making fun of Jeffy! He's perfect! You're the one who no one likes!"

Scott put his hand on his face and noticed his lip was bleeding slightly and began bawling. Nick ignored the bully and knelt by Jeff's side. "Are you okay Jeffy?"

Jeff quit crying and smiled weakly at Nick. "Thanks for saving me Nicky."

Nick pulled Jeff into a tight hug and smiled. "Sorry I wasn't here to protect you sooner Jeffy, I was in the nurses with Blaine. He ate a crayon…."

"It's okay, you're here now."


	26. Twenty six

Jeff smiled as he listened to Nick's heartbeat. The two were cuddled up on Nick's couch watching 'The Wedding Singer', one of Jeff's favourite movies. "Thanks for watching this with me Nicky. I just love Adam Sandler!"

Nick smiled down at his boyfriend. "I know you love him. You're practically obsessed with him." He bent down and kissed Jeff.

"Because he's hilarious! Like me!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Jeff smiled more. "This couch is so much more comfortable than mine!" He said as he wriggled around a little.

Nick laughed. "That's because your 'couch' is a bunch of chairs seated beside each other!"

Jeff laughed with Nick. "It's close enough though." Jeff said sticking his tongue out at the brunet. "But really, I love coming over here for our private you/me time. It's always awkward at my house with my family barging in every time we're about to kiss. I'm almost twenty and I can't even get a little privacy." Jeff said, sighing.

"M-maybe you should just stay here then." Nick said, uncharacteristically nervous.

"What?"

"I mean only if you want to! If you don't it's fine and we can just drop it now." Nick said quickly.

Jeff laughed. "Nicky, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"W-well…it depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether or not you'll say yes…"

Jeff smiled sweetly at Nick. "Of course I'll move in with you Nicky! But only on one condition!"

Nick furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

"We get rid of that ugly lamp in the bedroom."

Nick smiled and leaned in for a kiss before saying, "Consider it gone."


	27. Twenty seven

"Nicky, Sammy, Jordan, Sadie! Come here real quick!" Jeff yelled from the living room. A few moments later the entire family was entering the living room. "Sit! Sit! I have something to show you!" Jeff said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"What is it pa?" Ten year old Sam asked as he took a seat next to his blond father. One of the five year olds, Sadie, sat on Nick's lap while Jordan sat on Jeff's.

"I finally organized all of me and Nicky's pictures together!" He said as he opened the book. Every page was filled, head to toe, with pictures of the two boys together from the age of six to a picture from last week. "Look! Here's a picture of your daddy and me when we were just one year older than Sadie and Jordan!" He said pointing to a picture of the two at six. Jeff was crying and Nick was kissing him on the cheek.

Nick laughed. "Even when we were little kids I was kissing you!"

"What are you doing in this one daddy?" Sammy asked pointing to a picture where the two had their backs facing the camera. Jeff was holding some old dandelions and Trent was facing the camera with a Dr. Seuss book open in his hands.

Nick laughed. "Well when Jeffy and I were seven we got play married…Jeffy was the bride!"

Jeff laughed. "And I was the prettiest bride of all the seven year olds!"

Jeff continued to flip each page, telling stories about each picture until he reached the end. "And this, is a picture of the five of us!" Jeff said pointing to a picture. They were at the Hummel-Anderson home celebrating Kurt's latest Tony nomination.

Nick looked down as he felt the child in his lap moving. Sadie had fallen asleep. "Jeffy, I think it's time for the girls' naps." He said pointing at the sleeping child.

Jeff smiled fondly at the five year old before turning his attention to Jordan. "Is it nap time?"

"Yes." Jordan said shortly making Nick and Jeff laugh.

"You didn't like the pictures daddy showed you?"

"No."

Nick laughed. "It's alright Jeffy, I enjoyed them."


	28. Twenty eight

"Nicky!" A ten year old Jeff said as he ran to the brunet, bawling his eyes out on the way.

Nick frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond. "What's wrong Jeffers?"

"I-I went to the eye place today and…and…" Jeff couldn't speak through his harsh sobs.

Nick gently rubbed Jeff's back and tried his best to sooth his crying friend. "Shh, it's alright Jeffy, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"I have to g-get glasses Nicky." Jeff began bawling again and Nick frowned.

"That's it?" He asked in confusion.

"Y-yes…"

Nick laughed lightly and cupped Jeff's chin to make him look into his brown eyes. "Jeffy, glasses aren't too bad! I wear them when I read! A bunch of people wear glasses."

"B-but I'll look dumb!" Jeff whined, his tears finally starting to slow down.

Nick smiled brightly at Jeff. "No you wont! You'll look just as cute as always! Promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Jeff asked extending his pinky.

Nick took the pinky in his own. "Jeffrey S. Sterling, I pinky promise that you will not look dumb with glasses."

Jeff gave Nick a weak smile. "Really?"

"Really."


	29. Twenty nine

"I think right here is good!" Jeff called, waving his arms like a lunatic from the top of the hill.

Nick smiled and walked up the medium sized hill and met his boyfriend with a light kiss on the lips before looking around at the scenery. "You're right, it's the perfect place for our picnic."

Jeff smiled. "Plus, we can people watch the other people at the park!" He said as he began laying the blanket down.

"You mean you can stalk people from here." Nick said with a laugh. He put the picnic basket down and sat down across from Jeff.

"Yeah, basically. I can't help it though! The things people do when they don't know someone is watching are hilarious!"

"…True…" Nick said as he began unpacking the basket.

Jeff gasped lightly at the sight. "You brought all this!"

Nick laughed. "I made all this."

"Wow! You're just like a chef or something Nicky!"

"Or something…Now lets eat before any ants find their way to our blanket."

"Right!" Jeff said as he took a bite of potato salad. "This is really good Nicky!" Jeff took another big bite. "I really like it!"

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff smiled fondly at the brunet. "Thanks for going through all the trouble of making all this food and planning this date just for me. I really appreciate it."

Nick leaned over and kissed Jeff's forehead. "It's no problem. I'd do anything for you."

Jeff's smile widened. "And I'd do the same."

"I know you would."

"This is a lot of fun Nicky! Since school started back up we've hardly been on out-of-dorm dates!"

"Yeah, Junior year has really taken its toll on our dating time…We need to try and make this a weekly thing or something."

Jeff laughed. "Yes! And Nicky?"

"Yes?"

"…There are ants crawling around on the chicken…"

"What!"


	30. Thirty

"Jeffy, do you want to play house? You can be the wife!" A seven year old Nick asked as the two walked to the junglejim hand in hand.

Before Jeff could answer Trent cut in. "You can't play house unless you're married!"

Nick frowned. "Why not! Who said that Trent?"

"My mom said so!"

"That makes no sense!" Blaine said before adding, "My dad and our house keeper play house all the time when my mommy's gone and they aren't married!"

"But my mom said so!" Trent whined.

Blaine frowned. "I'll ask my mommy about it when I get home. Mommy and daddy usually have different answers anyway…"

Nick frowned, letting go of Jeff's hand. Jeff looked down at his hand and frowned sadly. "What's wrong Nicky, you look sad. Don't be sad."

"I really wanted to play house…"

"Oh…But Trent says we can't unless we are married."

Nick suddenly smiled brightly at Jeff. "Jeffy, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Lets get married! Then we can play house!"

Jeff smiled. "Okay!"

"In the movies there's always someone with a big book reading and the girl always has flowers!" Trent said as he looked around. "I have a book in my cubby and there are some dandelions over there." He said pointing to his left.

"Okay, go get your book Trent! Hurry!" Blaine said. "And there are always people taking pictures at weddings."

"Ask Ms. Watson for the camera! You can take the pictures Blaine!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Okay!" Blaine said, running off.

A few minutes later Blaine returned with a camera and Trent with a Dr. Seuss book.

"Okay, Jeff, Nick, stand in face me. Blaine, go behind them and take the picture after they get married, okay?" Trent asked.

"Okay." The three said.

"Good. Okay, Nick, do you want to be Jeff's husband?"

"Yes!" Nick said squeezing Jeff's hand.

"Jeff, do you want to be Nicky's wife?"

"I sure do!" Jeff said returning the squeeze.

"Okay, Blaine take the picture!" Trent said as Blaine clicked the button. "Good, now you have to kiss."

Nick took Jeff's other hand into his and gave Jeff a light kiss before turning to Trent. "So, now can we play house?"

"Yep!"


	31. Thirty one

"Nicky!" Jeff yelled as he saw the brunet exit their bedroom. "What did I just say! You're sick! Go back to bed!"

"But Jeff I-"

"No!" Jeff said as he pointed to the bedroom door. "Go back to bed Nicky, Sammy and I will be in there in a few minutes when your soup is ready."

"I can take care of myself." Nick whined as he walked back to the bedroom.

"I know, but Sammy and I like to play Doctor." Jeff said brightly.

A few minutes later the two blonds walked in the room, Jeff holding chicken noodle soup while Sammy held a sleeve of crackers. "Here daddy." The five year old said as he handed Nick the crackers.

Nick smiled weakly. "Thank you Sammy."

Jeff said down beside Nick who was sitting up on the bed. "I made it just the way you like it! Not too cold but not too hot." Jeff said as he put his hand on Nick's forehead. "You don't feel as hot as you did an hour ago…"

Nick smiled. "It's because I'm getting better. Seriously Jeff, you and Sammy don't have to do this…"

"It's fine Nicky, I love getting to be your nurse."

"And I'm the doctor!" Sammy exclaimed.

Nick laughed. "And you two are great at your jobs! Thank you for taking care of-Jeffy?"

"Yes Nicky?"

"…It's Tuesday…Why isn't Sammy in school."

Jeff gave Nick a guilty look. Nick frowned. "Jeff, why didn't you take Sammy to school?"

"He said he didn't want to go because he wanted to help take care of you! It's just preschool Nicky…It's only four hours that he's missing…"

"Jeff." Nick said, sighing.

"I'm sorry! He was just so worried about you and wanted to help and he's just so cute with that toy stethoscope! I couldn't help it!"

Nick just laughed at Jeff's frantic explanation.

"You're not mad at me are you daddy?"

Nick smiled fondly at the smaller blond. "Of course not Sammy! You stayed home to take care of daddy!"

"Good." The little boy exclaimed before hugging Nick.

"Sammy, can you please go get your daddy a cup of water?" Jeff asked.

"Okay!" Sam said before zooming off to the kitchen.

Jeff handed Nick the soup and took out two pills. "I went to the drug store when you were sleeping and got you these. They should help with your sore throat."

"Thanks Jeffy. I really appreciate this." Nick said leaning over for a kiss that Jeff blocked with his hands.

"Germs…"

"Oh, right."

"Oh, what the Hell." Jeff said before pulling Nick in for a kiss.

"I love playing Doctor with you."

"Me too." Jeff said, smiling.


	32. Thirty two

"Jeffy, come downstairs, little Nicky's here!" Mrs. Sterling called from the bottom of the steps. She then turned her attention to Nick. "You look very handsome tonight!"

Nick smiled. "Thank you."

"I guess there's only one Senior prom, huh?"

"Unless one of us fails all our classes!" Nick said, laughing. "I don't really understand why Dalton has prom over a home weekend though…"

"It's more for the parents."

Nick looked at Mrs. Sterling confused. "What do you mean?"

"They have it during a home weekend so the parents can see their children off to the prom. So we can take pictures and cry over how handsome or beautiful they look."

"Oh…" Nick replied. The two continued on their conversation for a minute or so because Jeff came downstairs. "Wow."

"Wow?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You look…wow…" Nick said, blushing a little.

Mrs. Sterling giggled lightly as she saw her sons face heat up as well. "Alright, alright, now huddle together! I want to get a picture of you two love birds before you head off and leave the nest."

"You act like once I leave tonight I'm never coming home mom!" Jeff whined.

"Jeffy, just let her have her moment." Nick said with a laugh.

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick on the cheek. There was a flash the second his lips met with Nick's cheek. "This will be such a cute picture!" Mrs. Sterling said, excitedly.

"Mom!"

"This is your last prom! You'll thank me in twenty years when you want to show these pictures to your children!"

Jeff blushed madly. "M-mom!"

Nick laughed. "She's right Jeff. Think of how disappointed little Eric will be if he doesn't get to see what his daddys wore to their prom!"

Jeff sighed. "Not you too…"

"Now, lean in again! I just want one more photo."

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him into a tight hug just in time to capture the moment.


	33. Thirty three

"Nicky! Nicky! Wake up!" Jeff said, rolling around on top of the brunet.

"What?" A very tired Nick said as he tried his best to push the blond off of him.

"Look outside Nicky!" Jeff said. He went over to the window and pulled the blinds up, shining light into the once dark room.

Nick instantly ducked his head under his blanket at the presence of the light. "Make it go away…" He murmured from under his blanket.

"But look!" Jeff whined as he crawled into the bed with Nick, making his way under the blankets where the brunet hid.

"Jeffy…it's too early to play right now…we have to get up for school soon and I just want to sleep for as long as I can until my alarm goes off.

Jeff smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. "Oh, I turned that off an hour ago."

"What!" Nick said, quickly tossing the blanket off him as he leapt from the bed, only to trip on Jeff and fall flat on his face. He got up quickly and searched around the room for his blazer and tie. "Why would you do that Jeff!"

"Because," Jeff began, "It's a snow day!" He said smiling.

"What?"

"It's a snow day!"

"Jeff…it's September…"

"Dalton cancelled classes today because the dean couldn't get to school. The road is blocked off by a really bad accident."

"That doesn't make it a snow day…" Nick mumbled as he crawled back into his bed. Jeff did the same.

"We still don't have class today…whatcha wanna do Nicky?"

"Sleep." Nick said as he faced away from Jeff in the bed.

Jeff frowned. "You don't want to watch a movie or anything?"

"No, I want to sleep."

Jeff's frown deepened. "Nicky…"

"Yes, you can stay."

"Thanks Nicky." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, snuggling closer to the brunet. "I love snow days."

"…This isn't-" Nick began but paused for a moment. "Me too."


	34. Thirty four

"Jeff? Where are you! Are you alright!" Nick asked as he rushed in Jeff's house.

"In here! Hurry Nicky! Please!" Jeff called, frantic, from his bedroom.

Nick rushed into the room and gave Jeff a tight hug. "What's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked as he looked Jeff over to check for any wounds.

"O-over there!" Jeff said as he pointed to his closet. "I-it's in there Nicky."

Nick cautiously walked over to the closet and slammed the door open. He frowned. "Jeffy?"

"Do you see it!"

"What am I looking for exactly?"

"It isn't in there!"

"What isn't in here?"

"The biggest spider ever! Be careful Nicky! It looked just like a Brazilian wandering spider!"

Nick gave Jeff a confused look before shaking it off and looking back in the closet. A few minutes later he found his target and grabbed it with a tissue. He took a closer look at it and began laughing.

"W-what!" Jeff asked, panicking.

"You."

"Me?"

"First, you call me over acting like there is some murderer in your house or something, then you tell me you have the most dangerous spider in the world chillin' in your closet when it's actually a black lint ball."

"What!" Jeff exclaimed looking inside the tissue.

"Your fear of spiders is adorable Jeffy."

Jeff frowned. "I'm not afraid of them…"

Nick laughed harder. "Really now? You just made me drive fifteen minutes to kill a lint ball…"

Jeff realized the hilarity of the situation and began laughing himself. "Nicholas Duval, my knight in shining armer! Saving me from the mighty lint ball!"


	35. Thirty five

Nick smiled as he gazed down at Jeff who's limbs were intertwined in his own. "Jeffy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Jeff looked up at Nick and smiled fondly at the brunet. "I love you too Nicky."

"I love everything about you. I love how positive you are. I love the way you crinkle your nose when you eat something sour. How your smile can light up a room. I love your amazing laugh that's so infectious that everyone who hears it can't help but laugh along with you. I love how even when you're sleeping you have this adorably goofy grin plastered on your face. I love your innocence. Your kindness. Your generosity. I love how you can't pass a homeless person without buying them some hot chocolate. How you never give up on your dreams and how you wont ever let me give up on mine. I love the weird little dances you do when you're playing your guitar. I love how you love life and most of all I love that you love me. I-I…I just really love you." Nick said, blushing slightly.

"Nicky…That…that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…"

"Jeff…We've been inseparable since we were six. We've been together, in one way or another, for fourteen years…and over those fourteen years I've realized something…"

"What did you realize Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"That I don't want to live without you. That I can't live without you." Nick said as he untangled himself from Jeff and stood up. "What I'm trying to say here is that I don't want to go even a single day without you by my side." Nick bent down on one knee.

Jeff gave Nick a confused before he finally understood what was going on. His eyes widened. "Yes!" He shouted. "Yes, Nicky! Yes!"

Nick laughed. "You didn't even give me a chance to ask!"

Jeff laughed. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Jeff," Nick pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "I don't want to go another second without being able to call you my husband. Jeffrey S. Sterling, will you do me the grand honour of marrying me?"

Jeff began to tear up slightly. "Now can I answer?" He said sniffling a bit.

Nick laughed. "Now you can answer."

Jeff smiled sweetly at Nick. "Nicky, of course I'll marry you."


	36. Thirty six

"Hey Jeffy?" Nick asked as he gazed down at the blond laying on his lap.

"Yeah Nicky?" Jeff asked looking into Nick's brown eyes.

"What made you know that you loved me?"

Jeff smiled. "Nicky, I've always loved you! Ever since we were little kids!"

Nick smiled sweetly at the blond. "No, I mean, what made you realize that you were in love with me?"

Jeff didn't reply for a minute because he was trying to think of how to answer the brunet's question. "…That's a really good question Nicky…I don't really know…I mean, it's gonna sound dumb…"

"What do you mean 'dumb'?" Nick asked, confused.

"I mean…I don't know, it wasn't like this beautiful romance novel, love story kind of thing. There wasn't this amazing, sweet defining moment for me that made me suddenly realize that you're the only one for me…if that makes sense. It's…hard to explain…I've always loved you. Like I said, when we were six I loved you. You meant the world to me even back then…" Jeff paused for a moment with a goofy smile plastered onto his face. "Then we started growing up and I still loved you. You…you weren't like all the other boys Nicky. You were…you were just different. You always protected me…you were my knight…You always supported me and never made fun of me like the other kids. When I was awkwardly taller than everyone else you never laughed at me or called me names. You even protected me from the bullies. We grew up attached at the hip! When we were little I didn't feel right when you weren't beside me holding my hand…I still don't feel right when you're not around…I never had a defining moment that made me realize that I was in love with you…Just one day, around the seventh grade, in English, you looked over at me and gave me the sweetest smile…for no reason, you just smiled at me and that's when I thought 'hey, this is who I want to spend the rest of my life with'…" Jeff trailed off for a moment. "Sorry, I just started rambling didn't I?"

Nick laughed. "It's alright, I love it when you ramble. Especially when it's about how much you love me." The brunet said as he pulled Jeff in for a kiss.

"So," Jeff began, playing with Nick's hair, "What about you? I told my side of the story, what's yours?"

Nick smiled. "Well, it's kind of like yours in a way or two…I've always loved you. I've loved you since the moment we met! I was this awkward new kid and you were so kind to me…you treated me like you knew me for years! You made me feel so…special. You still make me feel special. You were always there for me…You were always…just there. No matter what. You were there to hold my hand through the good and the bad and as we grew up none of that changed. We've spent out entire lives by each other's sides…So it only makes sense that we would fall in love right? Well, unlike you, I did have a defining moment that made me realize that I didn't just love you."

"Go on…" Jeff said smiling.

Nick smiled back. "It was the summer before seventh grade. You and I were laying on my bed watching this horrible marathon of some crappy show that you were obsessed with and…I don't really know why or how it happened but you scooted over and cuddled up against me…and that's when I realized that I was in love with you. I don't really know why that's the exact moment, I mean we cuddled all the time before, and after, that but for some reason it was special…And I've been madly in love with you ever since."

Jeff snorted. "You realize that you fell in love with me first right?"

Nick laughed and lightly pushed Jeff. "Whatever!"

Jeff laughed with Nick. "We didn't start dating until around the middle of Freshman year….We were both secretly in love with each other for two years…"

Nick sighed. "Think of all the things we could have done in those two years…"

"What a waste. Neither of us even knew the other way gay until Freshman year…"

Nick laughed. "Well, that isn't really true…I've known you were gay in the sixth grade."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I read your diary…"

"Nicky!"

"It wasn't my fault! You were staying the night and it was open and taunting me! It was begging to be read…"

Jeff sighed. "Well, at least everything worked out in the end, right?"

Nick smiled. "Right."


End file.
